jsatheworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel Micmiry
Rachel Micmiry is a new recruit to the Joined Services Agency introduced in the second edition of JSA: The World. She along with Naomi Tsukiyo and Erica Shine joined a few months subsequent to the Day of Rebirth, in hopes to not only become put their newfound powers into good use, but to also become great heroines of fame and recognition. Personality Rachel (at first) comes off to most of her comrades and foes alike as a kind, young, optimistic neophyte without even the slightest care in the world. Most would even wonder why would someone like her even consider joining an agency that recruits people with special abilities to fight villains and solve paranormal cases, when someone of her type should instead be going out with friends and leading a simple, ordinary life. However despite her petite, delicate looks, she has a keen knack for adventure and all things heroic -a surprising fact that baffles many who interact with her. Even though she can be a shrinking violet at times, Rachel has her brave tendencies of standing up to and fighting against foes much bigger and stronger than her, when it boils down to protecting those she cares for the most. Role In Story Rachel -alongside her colleagues: Naomi and Erica, are first seen on their guard mission duty to ensure that no strange intruders infiltrate the St.Bronco Resort, as their team leader: Leonard Placido, supervises what goes on in the area. However, a trio of replicas known as the Filii Nihilum invaded the resort, led by Hypnos to test the limits of the JSA members who defeated the Mubarak awhile back. Hypnos alone challenges Rachels entire group, as Ignis and Aqua venture into other nearby areas to wreak avoc searching for certain JSA members. This one-sided battle of course ended with Hypnos singlehandedly rendering the entire team unconscious using his sleep inducing powers. Afterwards, both he and his group easily make their way into the resort and use their deadly powers to cause widespread mayhem throughout the resort, thus causing Rachel and her team to evidently fail their mission. Both Rachel and her group aren't seen or mentioned until Peon is assigned by Aso Mubarak to capture JSA members as hostiges in exchange that JSA would return Nephthys back to the Mubarak. This inexperienced group -once again, is forced to fight another powerful foe that now results in them getting captured and held for ransom. The group would've stayed in danger, had not it been for their captor's chronic cluelessness and nabbing Justin McDonald instead of Nephthys (who was clearly right beside him while they were walking). Sometime after Nephthys and the rest of JSA arrive to the Mubarak's secret hideout, Justin finally convinces Peon to join JSA's cause as he -in turn, releases Rachel and the rest of her group from their cells and escapes the hideout with them. However, Justin, Peon, along with Rachel and her group are all stopped by Clouse's upgrade and an inevitable, one-sided battle ensues. Right when it seemed that the upgrade was going to destroy Rachel along with everyone else, Aso along with JSA and Mubarak members alike breakup the battle -resulting in Clouse's upgraded going off on his own and everyone else taking the wounded back to safety. Once everyone got healed and departed, Peon followed Rachel and her group back to JSA, when he began to join the ranks as a new recruit to work beside his new comrades. Powers and Abilities * '''Power Mimicry: '''Standing as her defining power, Rachel has the power to mimic the previous powers and abilities of others -albeit only for a short while. This skill tremendously tipped the scales of JSA's battle against the updated version of Clouse in their favor, as she mimicked the abilities of Khalid Mubarak back when she witnessed Khalid's fateful battle against his lifelong rival, Nathaniel Collins. Trivia * Rachel Micmiry's surname is an anagram that stands for "mimicry.": Category:Second Edition Characters Category:Female Category:JSA Category:New Recruits Category:Active